yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey and Mulan came up with a rescue plan/Getting the Emperor to safety
Here is how Mickey and Mulan came up with a rescue plan in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. With time running, the Chinese Army tries to break into the palace using a statue. Fa Mulan: They'll never reach the emperor in time. Mickey Mouse: There's always a way, Mulan, we'll need a plan to save the emperor. Jiminy Cricket: But how? As she looked around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistles to Shang and the others. Fa Mulan: Hey, Guys! I've got an idea! When the Gang of Three looks at each other and then follows Mulan, dropping the statue. They all take off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, and they use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Then as Mickey whistles, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marople, Clarabelle Cow, Peg Pete, Mona, and Stacey joined in as Merlin brought them. Next to them, Shang, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the gang along with Pete takes off their capes and belts as they climbs up. Inside the palace on a balcony, the Huns hold the Emperor. Shan Yu sticks his head in their faces. Shan Yu: (to the emperor) Boo. (to his soldiers) Guard the door! (to the emperor) Your walls and armies have fallen. And now it's your turn. Bow to me. Outside, Mulan, the girls, and the Gang of Three prepare to get past the guards. Minnie Mouse: I sure hope Mickey and Mulan's plan works. Sylvia Marpole: Me too, Minnie. Fa Mulan: Okay. Any questions? Yao: Does this dress make me look fat? (gets slapped) Ow! With the plan to go on, the girls walk near the guards giggling. Hun Archer: Who's there? Daisy Duck: Hi, Boys! Hun #1: Concubines. Hun #2: Ugly concubines. Ling: Oh, he's so cute! An apple rolls out of Ling's dress. one of the guards picks it up. Scrooge McDuck: (whispering) Curse Me Kilt, that falcon is going to give us away! As Hayabusa notices Mickey, Shang, and the others hiding, he tries to call out. But then, Mushu breaths fire and torches him. Mushu: (with Cri-Kee laughing) Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue. (blows his smoke) Donald Duck: (chuckles) The guard hands the apple to Ling, but the Gang of Three all pull fruit out of their dresses and attack the guards. Fa Mulan: Mickey! Shang! Go! Mickey Mouse: Let's go! At last, they ran up the stairs and into the room where Shan Yu and the Emperor are. Shan Yu: I tire of your arrogance, Old man. Bow to me! The Emperor: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it. Shan Yu: (raising his sword) Then you will kneel... in pieces! Mickey Mouse: Stop! Just as Mickey tried to stop Shan Yu, Shang rushes in and blocks his sword. He is swung around a pillar, and then kicks him in the face. Fa Mulan: Chien Po, get the emperor! Chien Po: Sorry, Your Majesty. Launchpad McQuack: Ready, Chi-Fu? Chi-Fu: For what!? Launchpad McQuack: For a quick slide! Chien Po picked up the emperor, and, using his silk belt, slides down the cord paper lanterns are strung on as Chi-Fu screams while Launchpad carries him and J. Thaddeus joins in. J. Thaddeus Toad: Tally-Ho! Shan Yu: No! Shan Yu picks up Shang and smashes his head against Shang's. Mulan winces, then looks down at the ground, where Yao and Ling are waiting. Yao: Come on! Mulan looks back at the unconscious Shang, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and at Shan Yu who is approaching him. She pulls Shan Yu's sword out of the pillar and cuts the cord. People below cheer. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225